The Journey
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like when Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth were runaways together? Well, this is how I imanged it.
1. Luke

The Journey

Author Note: Hello! Aloha! Hola! And all the in between! This is what I think it was like with Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth when they were runaways together. Enjoy!

"_Luke my son! No, must protect...Luke!" _May Castellon hissed as she had her 'episodes.'

Nine year old Luke was hiding in a closet. Once she had finished, he crept out and shuddered.

"No more," he muttered, rushing to his room.

He packed a yellow neon backpack and slung it on. Giving his room one last look, he went to May, who is making a mess of lunch.

"Mom, I'm going out," he said.

"Come back soon, Luke. Lunch will be ready in a little while," May called, patting his cheek.

"Oh...okay," Luke said, trying not to run out of the door.

He took one last look at his house before setting off, muttering, "Don't look back, Luke. Don't. Look. Back."

As he made his way through the woods, a huge dog with talons and poison on his fangs jumped on him. He drew the kitchen knife he brought and struck it in the mouth. The poison made the blade turn into celestial bronze, so the monster retreated.

"So cool," Luke grinned.

Things were pretty quiet that night. Luke laid on his blanket and pillow and tried to sleep. What if he didn't make it?

_No, _he told himself, _I'll be fine. I can do this. _

When the sun shone on him, he rose and packed up again. He snacked on a bag of chips before heading out. He then noticed a junkyard.

"Maybe I can find a weapon," he muttered, going inside.

Trash, metal, and useless items was everywhere. Luke climbed up a metal hill and found a little pile of sword metal, assorted. He pulled out his hammer and started to work on getting the good blades' remains smooth. He lite a match and welded them with some old gloves.

Soon he had a sword about three feet long. He used an old belt and gun holder to hold his knife and sword. He then found a really banged up sheild, which he fixed pretty well. He used an old piece of cloth to strap it to his back where he could easily draw it.

Now fully armed, Luke headed back to the woods.

"And they call this stuff useless," he muttered.

That stuff came in handy. About two hours later, a manticore attacked. He deflected the thorns with his shield and stuck him in the gut with his knife. The beast, now weakened, fell. Luke sliced it's chest for good measure before trotting off in victory.

When he was ten, he was nearly killed. He hadn't eaten in two days and was starving. He came to a field of cows, all unclaimed. He spotted a big one and licked his lips. When he stabbed it, though, it roared and turned into a Minotaur.

Luke stabbed at it and dodged. Then, the beast grabbed him and began to squeeze. He was about to go out when a arrow sprouted from the beast's head. It roared and vanished, leaving Luke in mid air. He was about to crash when a pair of strong, meaty arms caught him.

A big girl wearing a white t-shirt, camo pants, and compact boots stood before him. She had her hair in a braid and had a quiver and bows with her.

"Um...hello...thank you," Luke said, surprised.

"I think thee mean thank thee all," a voice said behind him.

A group of adolescent girls dressed and armed like the other girl all stood together near him. In the center front was a girl dressed like them with a silver band braided into her hair.

"We are The Hunters of Artemis," she said, "I am Zoe Nightshade. Be grateful we helped you, boy."

"I...I am. I'm honored to be in your presense," Luke nodded, bowing deeply.

Snorting, Zoe said, "We will meet again. Beware, Luke Castellon. We are watching."

When Luke blinked, they were gone. He went on with his battle for survival. When he turned twelve he stole a small birthday cake and settled down in the woods beside a small fire.

"I wish to have a friend to travel with," he muttered, eating the sweet.

And luckily, his wish soon came true.


	2. Thalia

The Journey 2

"She's clear," the officer told ten year old Thalia.

"But...but..." Thalia stuttered, heartbroken.

"We'll do everything we can to save your brother," the officer promised, but Thalia ran to her room and sobbed.

Her mother had given away Jason, her little brother. She was already insane. This was the last straw. Thalia packed a bag, left her mom a note, and ran down the street and into the woods. She wore sunny clothes because her mother liked them. Thalia swore she would change her style. Her dad liked goth better, anyway.

A few months later, Thalia stumbled into the clearing, beat up and bruised. She saw Luke and drew her weapons: Aegis and her spear. Luke cringed at Measusa, but quickly cleared up and studied her.

"Hello. Are you a demigod?" they asked at the same time, "yes. Wait, what?"

The two laughed and lowered their weapons.

"I'm Thalia," Thalia said, "you?"

"Luke," Luke replied, "where are you going?"

"I ran away," she shrugged, "my mom was insane."

"Ditto," Luke replied.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled. The two armed their weapons as a hell hound jumped out at Thalia. She screamed and tried too fight, but it was WAY too strong and big. Luke, who was on the other side of the river, gasped and jumped into the current.

He fought the water as he made his way to Thalia. Quickly, he jumped onto the bank and struck the hound. It growled and picked Luke up by the leg, sending him screaming into the air. Thalia caught him and slashed the hound across the nose. It lunged again, but they took it down together.

"We make a good team," Thalia said.

"Yeah. I've been living on my own for three years, and not even I could beat that," Luke puffed.

"Three years?" Thalia breathed, "then I sure hope I'm as good as you. I've struggled for about three months."

"Hey," Luke said, "why don't we work together?"

"Sure, Luke," Thalia said, "thanks."

"No problem," Luke grinned to his new friend.

That night, the two shared Luke's and Thalia's blankets. They laid on their backs, too excited to sleep.

"So...I like your clothes," Luke said to Thalia, "nice. Sunny."

"Do you really?" Thalia asked him.

"Well, honestly...not really," Luke admitted.

"My mom liked them. I hate them. I've been meaning to go Goth," Thalia shrugged.

"Here," Luke said, taking out his knife, "let's begin with the hair."

By the firelight, the two cut Thalia's even, silky black hair into unruly, uneven zig zags. Next, Luke broke into a jewelry store and got her some rods and rings. She put rods in her ears and a rings on her hands, one each. She put a big wool black jacket on and buttoned on a lot of awesome bands. She put on tight black jeans and brown leather boots after slipping on a white t-shirt.

"Very cool," Luke approved, "very Goth."

"Why, thank you," Thalia grinned.

She then yawned and fell back only a little before Luke caught her. He put her on their blankets and laid beside her. A few hours later they were making their way through the woods. When they came to a river they filled up their new canteens and washed up a little.

"Luke?" Thalia said, "where are we going, exactly?"

"I don't know. I've been in a lot of states, playing by my own rules. It's great to have freedom," Luke shrugged, "anywhere in mind?"

"Wherever you're going is fine with me," Thalia said, smiling at him.

He looked into her electric blue eyes and leaned in. Thalia grinned at him and leaned in close. At the last second, she pushed him into the river. He sputtered and splashed in surprise before he got his footing.

"We're not going there, Luke," she laughed.

"Well, if you're going where I am..." Luke said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. They laughed and splashed around until a monster attacked. After killing it, they splashed and played around in the water a little while longer. But when it got a little dark, they lite a fire and dried off.

"You have got to be the coolest guy in the universe," Thalia laughed.

"Well, it comes naturally," he said, smiling.

After a while, they put out the fire and fell asleep. Before the slept, though, Thalia leaned over Luke beside her and kissed his cheek. He smiled in sleep before snoring.

For about a year the two ran around Kentucky. But once those three hell hounds and fury attacked, they were wounded. After the hell hounds, the two collapsed on the beach sand.

"They know we're here," Luke puffed, "we have to get out of state."

"To West Virgina!" Thalia declared, pointing to the nearest ship.

Author Note: Well, R and R, and :).


	3. Annabeth

The Journey 3

Author Note: Yellow! And blue. Those are two colors. Get it? Yellow? Hello? Ah, never mind. Anywho, since Rick Riordan showed us what happened when we met Annabeth, I will change it a little. The _last _thing I want is my author hero suing me. Enjoy!

By dawn the next day, Thalia and Luke were in the new state.

"Oh, boy," Thalia said, shakily getting off the boat, "I do not like being on rough seas."

"Sorry, Thals," Luke said, putting a hand on her back.

She nodded and shook her head. The two ate a breakfast of cheeseburgers before heading for the woods. They hung out and fought monsters for about a week.

"What do you say we head south?" Luke asked, "you know, have a little more open land to roam and train in?"

"Sure," Thalia agreed, slinging her pack on her back.

The two made there way into the woods, heading for the train station nearby. Suddenly, Luke haulted.

"What is it?" Thalia whispered, "monster?"

"No. I mean...I don't know. Come on," Luke muttered, jumping over some brush with Thalia at his heels.

The two stopped at an abandoned iron works on a dock. They crouched in front of the ally. A sheet of tin rattled as if something was behind it. As they whispered quicky, seven year old Annabeth was crouched behind the tin. Her golden blonde hair was tangled, matty, and filthy, and her gray eyes were wide with fear.

She grasped her hammer, her only weapon.

_Those monsters better go away,_ she thought, _or I'll brain them. What are they? They almost look like me...No! They're monsters! _

Suddenly, her tin sheet was ripped away. She screamed and flew at Luke with her hammer. He gasped and grabbed her wrist. His hand swallowed her wrist, but she wasn't giving up. She squirmed and kicked.

"No more!" she yelled, "go away, monsters!"

"Hey, it's okay," Luke said, trying to hold her, "Thalia, put up the weapons. She's alright."

Storing the weapons, Thalia tried to help Luke by grabbing Annabeth's other wrist.

Annabeth screamed and fought harder. She kicked at them and tried to reach her hammer. Finally, Thalia pushed Annabeth into Luke's chest. Seeing his chance, he grabbed her in powerful arms and held tight. She struggled and screamed, but Thalia looked into her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," she said, "we're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia and that's Luke."

"Monsters!"

"No, we're not monsters," Luke assured, "but we know about them. We fight them too. We're...well, it's hard to explain."

Slowly, Annabeth stopped fighting. She studied them both and asked carefully, "You're like me?"

"Yeah," Thalia nodded, "where's your family?"

"They hate me. I ran away,"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Luke muttered, "what's your name, kiddo?"

"Annabeth,"

"Nice name," Luke grinned, "tell you what, Annabeth. You're pretty fierce. We could use a fighter like you."

"You could?" Annabeth said, her gray eyes wide.

"Sure. I like you. You're a fighter and I have a feeling you're pretty clever," Thalia approved.

"I am!" Annabeth announced proudly, "watch!"

She rushed to her hammer and picked it up. She looked into the woods and pointed to the fallen log.

"There's a monster," she muttered, "watch me."

She ran to the log and hit it. Suddenly, it roared and turned into a tree monster. Annabeth grabbed a tree vine and swung out to kick his chest. Before she fell, she grabbed his beard and hit the back of his head. Roaring, he grabbed her and threw her. She gripped a tree branch in mid-fly and hung on, screaming and panting.

Thalia drew her weapons and so did Luke. The two split up and distracted him at the same time by yelling or taunting. That gave Annabeth time to get on the branch fimly and jump. She hit the top of the beasts head with renewed force in her hammer. He roared before dissolving.

The young girl screamed as she fell. Luke and Thalia pulled out their blanket and pulled it out. Annabeth bounced off and landed in Luke's arms. She grabbed his neck and hugged.

"I've got you," he said, "and you're totally in. And I will not fail you like our other family's did."

"Other family's?" Annabeth asked.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Thalia said, "You're part of our family now, Annabeth. And we will work out better. Deal?"

"Deal!" Annabeth said happily.

"Come on," Luke said.

"We can't stay out for long!" Thalia said.

The trio made their way toward the train station. As they settled back in the 'hobo cars,' Annabeth asked them a billzion questions. By the time they'd departed, all three were exausted.

"Come on, you two," Luke said, "just a little further!"

He plowed ahead as if he knew this land. Annabeth nearly got hung in some bramble, but Thalia took her hand and helped her catch up. Finally, Luke showed them into some branches. But they found themselves in a hut instead of forest.

It was a demigod camp.

"I've been here before," Luke explained, "and have made three of these in assorted spots."

"Mega cool," Thalia approved, unrolling a sleeping pack.

"You made this?" Annabeth stared at Luke with adoration.

"We'll make more along the way," he said as he unrolled two more sleeping bags, "but let's sleep for now."

Annabeth snuggled into her bag and thought of her old family. She then rolled over and blocked the thoughts as she looked at Thalia and Luke. They were her new, better family. She sighed in satisfaction before closing her eyes.

"Do you think we can handle her?" Thalia voice asked Luke.

"Totally. I have faith in her," Luke assured.

"Me, too. Such a fierce, cute little girl," Thalia agreed.

"Yep. Night,"

"Night."

And even though they didn't see, Annabeth smiled again, which she hadn't in long time.


	4. Hunters and Grover

Journey 4

About noon the day, the trio set off again. Annabeth was comfortable in her new outfit and ran at even pace with Thalia and Luke. Thalia smiled at her as she ran, smiling. She suddenly stumbled, and Luke took her hand. She smiled at him as they kept going.

As they ran, something was watching them. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by Luke's head. He yelled in surprise and haulted. Thalia crashed into him, and Annabeth crashed into her. A group of adolescents emerged from the bushes, all girls.

The Hunters of Artemis.

"Luke Castellon," Zoe Nightshade said, "I see you have found two companions."

"Um...yes, I have," Luke said, bowing.

"Who are they?" Annabeth whispered to him.

"Ah, a beautiful young maiden," Zoe said, kneeling to her, "well, I am Zoe Nightshade of The Hunters of Artemis."

"Nice to meet you," Thalia said, sticking out her hand. The two greeted each other, ignoring Luke as the Hunters met me.

"Come with us," Zoe said. We three talk in a tent as the others camped out and watched Luke.

"You two would be useful on out Hunt," Zoe said, "we have observed thee. Thalia, you're fierce and proud. I like that. And Annabeth, you're smart and quick and nimble. You both would be valuable."

"Really?" Annabeth said, "wow! Another family!"

"I like the idea," Thalia said, "and immortality? Sweet."

"And no responsibility or problems with monsters?" Annabeth said, "and you two would be my sisters!"

"Wait," Thalia said, "what about Luke?"

"Well, you would have to leave him," Zoe said, "I will not allow boys on the Hunt."

Annabeth's enthusiasm faded.

"I don't want to leave Luke," she said, "he's my friend."

"Oh, honey. Boys are scum and have only empty promises," Zoe said, "join us. Thalia, surely you agree with me..."

"No," Thalia said, "I won't leave Luke."

The two yelled and fought until Annabeth wailed, "Stop it!"

They stopped and stared as Annabeth cried, "No! I won't leave Luke and Thalia! Thalia won't leave Luke and I! Luke won't leave Thalia and I! We're a family! Just like Luke promised!"

With that, Annabeth ran out and hugged Luke, sobbing.

"You shall regret this, Thalia Grace," Zoe said.

"I won't. Luke will never betray me. He's like a brother and, even though I won't be immortal, I'll be away from you," Thalia growled, storming out.

The Hunters left quickly. I cried and hugged Luke and Thalia.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said, "you're mad."

"No," Thalia said, "not at you. Stupid Zoe. But you're right: We are a family. And we will stick together, just like Luke promised."

The next two weeks were a rush. Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke were having a grand time fighting monsters and hanging out. They hung out together and ran around with no plan. But things turned for the creepy soon.

"Come on, you guys!" Luke called. They were in a small town for food, all a little beat up.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked as he pulled them along.

"Here!" he announced, showing us a take-your-picture booth.

"That's for two people," Thalia pointed out.

But Luke got in and pulled Annabeth after him. After they went, Luke and Thalia went and Thalia and Annanbeth went. Then, Luke pulled Thalia in and I got in with them. They were all a little squished, but Luke and Annabeth grinned for the camera. Thalia rolled her eyes.

Just before the camera flashed, Luke made a creepy monster face and Annabeth made a funny one. Thalia and the other two busted up for three shots. They then made funny faces and faces like they were about to eat each other.

Still laughing, they took the photos and headed out of town. Suddenly, Alecto the Fury attacked. By the time it was done, Thalia was limping. Luke picked up a reluctant Thalia and carried her through the woods. The three half bloods soon came to Luke's old house. (P. S. I am changing this too!)

"Luke, you swore you'd never come back," Thalia said, "I'll be okay."

"I'm getting supplies really quick," Luke said, "stay here. Nothing's going to hurt you, and I'll be right back..."

"LUKE!" a voice cried. May Castellon ran to them, apron flying.

"Hi, mom," Luke grumbled as she smothered him.

"Oh, my boy! How I have missed you!" she said.

"Yeah. Can you help my friends?" he said, pointing to Thalia and Annabeth.

"Sure! Lunch is almost ready!" May said, pulling them in, "and Hermes is here, too!"

Luke looked horrified as he was pulled in. Hermes and Luke argued as May fixed up Thalia's leg.

"Here, dear," May said, handing Annabeth a Meadusa doll, "why don't you play with Miss Medusa?"

Gulping, Annabeth toyed with it. She help up a cookie and mouthed to Luke, _Can we go now? _

"I have a new family!" Luke snapped, "and I hate you! Thalia, Annabeth! We're leaving!"

"Well, bye! Thanks!" Thalia said, scrambling up. Annabeth tailed her as they both rushed after Luke.

"She was crazy," Thalia muttered to Luke as they ran.

Turning around, Annabeth called, "Bye, crazy lady!"

"Annabeth!" Luke called, sending Annabeth running after him.

A few days later, the three were sleeping in a demigod hideout that they'd made together. Suddenly, we heard a rustle.

"Thalia! Thalia! Thalia Grace! Are you here?" a voice called.

They all drew our weapons and leapt out. A figure yelped and cowered, afraid.

"I come it peace!" it cried.

They studied the satyr.

"Who are you?" Thalia growled, "how do you know my name?"

"I am Grover Underwood," he said, "your protector."

After he explained EVERYTHING, Thalia nodded.

"But what about my friends?" she asked, motioning toward Annabeth and Luke.

Squirming, Grover said, "Well, Chiron told me to just bring you."

"Oh. I understand," Thalia said, lowering her eyes.

The three friends hugged and cried. Grover thought for a minute until they pulled away.

"Come on, Annabeth," Luke said, "let's go."

They hadn't got two steps when Grover said, "Wait. I'll take all of you."

"Really?" Annabeth said, "thanks!"

She took Thalia's hand and pulled Luke along until he starting walking.

"Thanks, man," he said once the two girls were asleep.

"No problem," Grover said, "you guys are cute. So, your welcome...man."


	5. Cyclops

The Journey 5

The four were making ground quickly. As they made their way across Brooklyn, Grover climbed a tall mountain with ease. Thalia and Luke had to use each other to climb for support, Annabeth hanging onto Luke's powerful back so she didn't climb.

They wound up in a cave at the top.

"We'll need to stick together," Grover advised.

But the four wound up separated. Luke felt around until he heard Annabeth screaming. He ran through the maze until something snatched him up. Meanwhile, Thalia was glowing dimly and looking hard. Suddenly, she heard Luke call for help. She rushed forth until she tripped and fell somewhere.

In the meantime, Grover was searching hard when he heard all three of them scream. He didn't get two feet when something grabbed him up. Annabeth was looking for the exit, whimpering. When she saw a spider, she squealed softly.

"L-Luke? Th-Thalia? Gro-Grover? Where...where are you?" she called softly, terrified.

When she saw a light, she rushed foreward. But she came into a wide room, filled with bones. A HUGE Cyclops had Thalia, Luke, and Grover hanging upisde down, bound and gagged, like hams. She drew her knife, but Cyclops turned around.

"Now Annabeth," he said in her father's voice, "don't worry. You can stay with me forever. I love you."

She blinked before stabbing him in the foot. He roared as she dashed to Thalia and cut her hands free. She ripped off the gag and charged, weapons ready. As she fought, Annabeth freed Luke and Grover.

Once Cyclops was no more, the four ran out and collapsed, exhausted.

"Come on," Grover said, "we have to get to Camp Half Blood."

For about a week they made their way to Long Island. Finally, they were almost to camp. The rain poured down as they climbed the hill.


	6. Final Stand

The Journey 6

"Come on!" Grover yelled, "we can make it!"

Suddenly, a lightning flash revealed all the monsters after them. The four began to fight: Thalia on Aegis and her spear, Luke on sword, Grover on hooves and reed pipes, and Annabeth on knife. But they just kept coming and coming.

When a hound knocked over an exhausted Annabeth, Luke had to save her. Thalia then had to save Grover from a fury as Grover saved Luke from another fury as Annabeth saved Thalia from a hound. Finally, Thalia turned to her friends.

"Grover!" she said, "take them to safety! I'll hold them off!"

"No!" Grover said, "you're hurt and sick!"

"They'll kill you!" Luke protested.

Thalia took Luke by the shoulders and said, "You look after Annabeth, alright? I never regret being your friend."

"Me...me either. Be careful, Thals," Luke said, tears in his eyes.

"Come on!" Grover said to Luke and Annabeth, "run!"

Luke and Grover rushed over the border, both sobbing. But Annabeth grabbed Thalia.

"No!" she wailed, "don't die! Thalia!"

Picking her up, Thalia said to Annabeth, "I want you and Luke to be safe. And Grover, too. But you have to let me do this to do that."

"I'll miss you," Annabeth sniffed.

"And I'll miss you," Thalia agreed, "but you're my best friend. I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Well...okay," Annabeth cried, "but you're my sister, no matter what. Bye, Thalia!"

She ran across the border sobbing. Facing the monsters, the other three watched in horror as she went down. Suddenly, a flash illuminated the scene. The monsters were gone, and so was Thalia. In her place was a tree. Thalia's pine tree.

Luke picked a crying Annabeth and carried her to The Big House porch, both crying for their friend. Grover crawled beside them, moaning that he failed.

The three passed out as the door opened.


	7. Mending

The Journey 7

Over the next month the three mended their bodies and their broken hearts. They met their brothers and sisters as Grover retrained and hung over them.

"You okay?" Luke asked one day as Annabeth stood in front of Thalia's pine tree.

"Yeah," she said, "Thalia saved us."

"She really did care about us," Luke said, "and I miss her, too."

Annabeth hugged the tree and set a rose on the trunk.

"She said we would meet again," Annabeth said. Suddenly, she gasped.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I just heard her voice!" she said, "listen!"

The two listened in amazement as Thalia's voice said in their minds, _I miss you. But we shall meet. Wait. Your future is coming. Annabeth, you shall meet your true love. Luke, you shall be a hero. I'm a tree now, so I'm alive. I shall guard camp. And I am proud. And I'm watching. _

The two half bloods looked at each other in joy and sorrow.

"Come on," Annabeth said, "she's alive. We have to make her proud!"

"We have to train!" Luke exclaimed, "meet you there!"

Before she dashed after him, Annabeth looked at her friend's tree.

"You're still like our sister," she said, "even if you are a tree."

And just before she had dashed off, she heard Thalia's voice say, _Ditto. _

Author Note: Aw...how sweet! Okay, I hope you liked it! Bye! :)


End file.
